exopoliticsfandomcom-20200215-history
Apollo 11
Apollo 11 was the human spaceflight that landed the first two people on the Moon. Mission commander and pilot , both American, landed the lunar module Eagle on July 20, 1969, at 20:17 UTC. Armstrong became the first person to step onto the lunar surface six hours after landing on July 21 at 02:56:15 UTC; Aldrin joined him about 20 minutes later. They spent about two and a quarter hours together outside the spacecraft, and collected 47.5 pounds (21.5 kg) of lunar material to bring back to Earth. Michael Collins piloted the command module Columbia alone in lunar orbit while they were on the Moon's surface. Armstrong and Aldrin spent 21.5 hours on the lunar surface before rejoining Columbia in lunar orbit.Wikipedia, Extraterrestrial encounter |-|Walter Cronkite= Alleged to : ::"En route for the world’s first moon landing, Armstrong and the crew transmitted some earthshaking information, and I was there to hear it for myself." — "Armstrong claimed to have spotted a huge cylindrical object which was rotating or tumbling between the ship and the moon. It’s officially recorded in the NASA record vaults that Armstrong indicated he went to take photographs but the object vanished as quickly as he’d first seen it. Neil Armstrong is not a man given to fanciful imagination and it wasn’t just one of the crew that saw it -- they all did, and you have to respect those men." |-|Mike Harris= Mike Harris reports in a New Zealand UFO newsletter, 1974: ::From the launching of Apollo 11 on July 16th, 1969 until the spacecraft passed the midpoint between the earth and the moon the following day, the three astronauts observed a U.F.O. keeping pace with them. Two days later, on July 19th at approximately 1800 hours, U.F.O.s made another appearance and were recorded on film. The details of this extensive film were: the day before the lunar landing Aldrin transferred to the L. M. "Eagle" and began the final instrument checks. Whilst checking the close-up camera, the U.F.O.s came into the picture. ::Whilst under observation, the objects were seen to be emitting what looked like some kind of liquid. The two objects were in close formation and would come together and part and after some time separated and went off their own ways. The objects appeared to be intelligently controlled, the astronauts said. The third sighting during this epic flight occurred on July 21st, 00.26 hours. About an hour and a half previously, Neil Armstrong and Aldrin had set foot on the moon. While they were busy gathering rocks, Collins in the Command Module ’Columbia’ was busy talking to Houston. :::Columbia: Calling Houston. This is Columbia. :::Houston: Go ahead, Columbia. :::Columbia: I couldn’t find the L. M. But I saw some weird small white objects. Co-ordinates are 0.3, 7.6 on the south west edge of the crater. If they’re there they should have seen them too. The report continues: ::These white objects seen by Collins made a fourth appearance as the "Eagle" was rising from the Lunar Surface to re-unite with the "Columbia," having left the moon at 13.55 on July 21st. Their shape in this case was clearly exposed on film. The fixed camera on the "Eagle" was photographing the moon’s receding surface when, diagonally from the lower left to the upper right of the frames, a white, shining U.F.O. passed directly under the Lunar Module. |-|W. M. Tompkins= William Tompkins, an aerospace designer for in the early '60s,Douglas Product Planning Committee Meeting Minutes, 1963 claims that he had witnessed, first-hand, live feed from the Apollo 11 Lander:Selected by Extraterrestrials: My life in the top secret world of UFOs..., by William Tompkins :Columbia: “There are other ships here, they are enormous.” |-|Ken Johnston= Ken Johnston, a former qualified avionics technician for Grumman Aircraft,Rational Wiki, Ken Johnston, Career claims the following about : :“While Neil and Buzz were on the Lunar surface, Neil switched to the medical channel, and spoke directly with the chief medical officer saying, they’re here, they’re parked on the side of the crater, they’re watching us.”''Collective Evolution'', ...When Neil Armstrong Landed On The Moon, by Arjun Walia | 13 May 2017 |-|Sam Pepper= Sam Pepper’s version of the "Top Secret Tape Transcript":https://www.bibliotecapleyades.net/luna/esp_luna_22.htm :What was it, what the hell was it? That’s all I want to know.... :These. . . (garbled) . . .babies were huge, sir, they were enormous.... :No, No, that’s just field distortion.... :Oh, God, you wouldn’t believe it.... :What... what... what the hell’s going on? Whatsa matter with you guys . . . ? :They’re here, under the surface.... :What’s there.. . malfunction. . . Mission Control calling Apollo 11.... :Roger, we’re here, all three of us, but we’ve found some visitors.... :Yeah, they’ve been here for quite a while judging by the installations.... :Mission control, repeat last message.... :I’m telling you, there are other spacecraft out there. They’re lined up in ranks on the far side of the crater edge.... :Repeat, repeat.... :Let’s get that orbit scanned and head home.... :In 625 to the fifth, auto-relays set... My hands are shaking so bad.... :Film... yes, the damned cameras were clicking away from up here... :Did you fellows get anything? :Had no film left by the time. . . (garbled) . . . three shots of the saucers, or :whatever they were. . .may have fogged the film. :Mission Control, this is Mission Control... are you under way, repeat, are you under way? What’s this uproar about UFOs? Over. :They’re set up down there... they’re on the moon... watching us.... :The mirrors, the mirrors . . . you set them up, didn’t you? :Yes, the mirrors are all in place. But whatever built those spacecraft will probably come over and pull ’em all out by the roots tomorrow.... |-|Otto Bender= HAM radio intercepts VHF signal transmission: :Mission Control: What’s there ? Mission Control calling Apollo 11. :Apollo 11: These babies are huge, sir … enormous….Oh, God, you wouldn’t believe it! I’m telling you there are other space craft out there… lined up on the far side of the crater edge… they’re on the moon watching us. Hoax language Analyzing text from transcripts, testimonies, or news articles, is subject to evaluating the presence of hoax language, in an effort to determine authenticity. References Category:Lunar exploration Category:Apollo 11